Cain (Natural Opposites)
Cain is the third demon, a White-Eyed Demon, the first son of Adam and Eve, a former Count of Hell and the first Knight of Hell . History Early Life Cain is born in the Eden Garden, few years after his birth, Adam and Eve had an other son they called Abel, Cain talks to God while Abel talks to Lucifer, when Cain understands his brother, when he will dies, will go in Hell, he mades the first demonic contract to save the soul of Abel, Cain's soul in hell in exchange for Abel's soul in heaven, Lucifer accepts the conditions but Cain had to kill Abel himself, after killing his brother, Cain suicids himself but because Lucifer gives the Mark to him, Cain becomes a demon, few afters his conversion, Lucifer chooses some humans, ask to Cain to turn them into demons and to train them, the humans became the Knights of Hell . Lucifer's Trapping When God attacked Lucifer and trap him into Lucifer Cage, Cain stay in Hell, he quit the Hell few after the Princes of Hell, he meets Colette Mullen and fells in love with her . The Murder of the Knights Abaddon and the other Knights of Hell kidnapps Colette and Cain comes to them and kill them almost all, he also accidently kill Colette because Abaddon took her body and quit it when Cain attacks, after that, he is definitely pulling himself out of demon business . Season 1 Dean found him, Cain explains him why he killed Abel, he gives him the position of the Blade of Hell, a blade who can maintain the Cage locked, the only thing Cain didn't knew was the fact the Blade's power was inversed by Barbatos and, so, the Cage will open quicklier . Season 5 Cain went to Dean and explains him the history of Amara and God . Season 6 Cain was used as a Vessel for Levitas . Season 7 Cain is summoned by Lucifer and empowered by the seven Primordial Entities, he fights against Braxxioss . Personnality Cain is one of the very few demons to openly show love and compassion . Unlike most of the Demons, Cain isn't very sadistic, he can be truly kind like when he saved Dean from Adramalech, Cain extremely loves and cares for Eve, Abel and Colette, he don't likes Lucifer, demons, angels Adam and he hates Abaddon . Cain developed very quickly an animosity towards his father and a strong compassion towards his mother, he adored his brother and was shot down to have to kill him, however as he himself says, he would do again this murder a hundred times so that his brother would go to paradise . Today, Cain is tired of his life and just want to leave peacefully . Powers and Abilities * White-Eyed Demon : Cain is a White-Eyed Demon and, so, have the traditionnal powers of the White-Eyed Demons . ** Super Strength : Cain is the strongest White-Eyed Demon, he is only surpassed by the Archangels, God, Pagan Lords, Amara, Braxxioss, the Primordial Entities and The Beast, during the seasons 1 and 5, he was weaker, during the Season 6, Levitas take his body as his vessel . ** Immortality : Cain is the third oldest White-Eyed Demon, the only older than him are Adam, Eve, Apophis, Lilith, Satiety, the Archangels, War, Peace, Samedi, Zeus, Cernunnos, Odin, Ra, God, Amara and the Primordial Entities . ** Colt Immunity : Due to being empowered by the seven Primordial Entities, Cain is immune to the Colt, he wasn't immune to the Colt until the season 7 . ** Super Speed : Cain can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Cain don't need to eat, breath or drink to survive, he can run for an extreme amount of time before being tired . ** Healing : He is able to heal someone . ** Demonic Possession : He can possess humans and even reapers without the consent of the vessel, however, he uses his own body as his vessel . ** Teleportation : He is able to teleport himself and others to every place he was went before . ** Contract ''': He is able to make contracts, he was, nonetheless, less powerfull with contracts than Barbatos . ** '''Reality Manipulation : He is, with contracts, able to manipulate reality itself . * Demonic Smiting : Cain is able to, like angels, smite Demons, unlike angels, the light is red instead of white, he is the only demon who can do this until Asmodeus took the Grace of Gabriel and gain this ability . * Supreme Awareness : Cain had eated a fruit from the Forbidden Tree and have gained a lot of knowledge, . * Almost Perfect Pyrokinesis : Cain is able to manipulate, shape and generate almost pefectly fire, he can even, effortlessly, make wildfires with this power . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings could all effortlessly and instantly kill him . *'Primal Entities' : They can all instantly kill him . *Archangels : They can easily all kill him . *Leviathans : The Leviathans can hurt him, the Most Powerfull Leviathans can kill him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill him . * Archangels' Swords : Frost, Furnace, Trickstery and Thunderwave can kill him . * Archangel Blade : An Archangel Blade can kill him . Other *Primordial Light : Cain dies if he touch Primordial Light . *Primordial Darkness : Cain dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Cain can die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Cain can die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Cain can die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Cain can die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Cain can die .